The present invention relates to an artistic knife with replaceable blade magazine, in which several blades are loaded in a blade magazine which is installed on the handle of the knife. By means of the replaceable blade magazine, blade can be more easily replaced with less time.
FIGS. 9 and 10 show a conventional artistic knife having a blade reservoir 51 on one side of the handle 5 of the artistic knife. After a blade is worn off, a new blade can be immediately supplied and used instead of the worn blade.
The blade 6 is formed with two notches 61 and two locating sections 511 are disposed in the blade reservoir 51 corresponding to the notches 61 for restricting the blade 6. A blade seat 7 is disposed on inner side of the handle corresponding to the blade reservoir 51. The upper edge of the blade seat 7 is punched with a resilient engaging plate 71 slightly protruding from the blade seat to insert into the notches 61 of the blade so as to fix the innermost blade 6a in the blade reservoir 51. A push button 72 disposed on the blade seat 7 is used to forward move the blade to the front end of the handle. In order to detach the blade, a press key 52 is disposed on the handle 5 for pushing the resilient engaging plate 71 to separate from the notches 61 of the blade.
Such design has some shortcomings. For example, the blades 6 must be loaded in the blade reservoir 51 of one side of the handle. After the blades 6 are exhausted, it is necessary to load the blades one by one after detaching a stop board 54 and a resilient push section 53. Such procedure is troublesome.
In addition, the resilient engaging plate 71 of the blade seat 7 slightly protrudes from the inner edge of the blade seat 7 as shown in FIG. 11. In order to effectively engage the engaging plate 71 with the blade, the protruding distance t is set to be about the thickness of the blade. However, an error in manufacturing may make it impossible to insert the blade seat with the blade or make the blade seat insert with two blades at the same time to clog the front end of the handle.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an artistic knife with replaceable blade magazine, in which the blade magazine is independently installed on the handle of the knife for a user to quickly replace the blade. In addition, when armed, the artistic knife will not be clogged due to poor accuracy of the blade seat.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: